


Milo's Skullgirl Skirmish

by SexTheHex



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Mating Press, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Premise: Milo is a fat bottomed incubus ready to drain the living at a simple call! Today, he’s summoned by a most unusual pair of ladies, Squigly and Filia of Skullgirls! Surely he can make two ladies happy with his rockin body, right? Of course! The only real question is whether he can survive the wrath of their titanic cocks.





	Milo's Skullgirl Skirmish

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work! This OC, Milo, belongs to Takumi.exe. Go check his art out! https://twitter.com/takumi_exe

“Obey, seat!” Squigly demanded. “Take it all in or I might not ever let you back up for air!

My, was Milo really this easy to overpower? He’d been summoned to serve what he assumed would be another bewildered ditz accidentally dialing his number. This time though, he’d been greeted by two ladies with wicked smiles and strange looking parasites that intended to fuck him stupid! 

They were at least courteous enough to introduce themselves at first. Squiggly was the purple skinned lady with the biggest caboose he’d ever seen, save his own. Filia was the cute looking girl with skull shattering thighs and a pretty mean hairdo. Past introductions though, that’s where formalities ended.Milo had been jumped and pinned to the ground by the duo’s surprising strength before he could even show off his big bulging incubutt!

It was difficult to clearly perceive everything going around him after he’d taken a blow to the head on the way down. It’d be nice to see what exactly was going on, but that was a bit more difficult now. The last thing he’d seen was Squiggly hiking up her dress and showing off her ridiculous ass, fat nuts, and titanic cock a few feet above his face. Then everything went dark! He couldn’t see at all; he was totally blinded by the woman’s fat ass cheeks! 

Now all poor Milo had to work with were his other senses. The smell was intense, sweaty girl ass after a whole evening of walking around in panties mixed with the unmistakable odor of a huge awful cock! God, it was too vivid! He couldn’t stop huffing her balls and taint! He could outright taste the last time the woman masturbated. ...Taste!? Why was he using his tongue on these things!? What shameless natural reaction to cock on his face was this!?

That covered four of his five senses. He couldn’t see anything with this much ass in his face. He could hear the woman atop his face laugh in evil glee. He could smell her sex history with every snort of her nutsack. He could taste all the seed she’d spilled probably in anticipation of his arrival… but what did he feel? A huge heat and a huge weight bearing down on his face, of course. This woman knew his underworld built body could take hellish abuse. She was absolutely treating him just as if he were a stool! 

Things were bad. Milo felt like a total pleasure pillow! ...Oh but at least it wasn’t as bad as it could be. He’d been reduced from a boy to a chair, but at least his lower half felt perfectly comfortable.

Then Milo felt his legs yanked apart by a pair of strange, hairy tendrils. The worse had yet to come. 

“Oh wow! I thought that company was suppose to send us an incubus, not a succubus!” Filia yelled. “What sort of boy is built with a butt like this? His bottom’s even bigger than yours Squigly!”

“I’m not sure whether to be mad you’re comparing me to such a wimp or happy to totally humiliate him” Squigly responded.

Milo wouldn’t stand for this! He roared as defiant a speech as he could about being a fearful demon… all of which was promptly muffled into nothing but inaudible noise beneath the weight of Squigly’s ass cheeks. No, the only thing doing the talking for this encounter was the way Milo’s body was responding to all these lewd advances. The most telling gesture he could produce was a half up erection as Filia’s hands toyed with his thighs.

“Oh my god, he’s so thick! Are all demon boys built like total sluts? Look at this Squigly, his asshole just looks ready and primed for my cock!” Filia celebrated.

She had a dick too!? Oh no, he was going to get railed from both ends!

“I’m afraid I can’t see it from where I’m sitting. Too comfy a seat to move, I’m afraid.” Squigly retorted.

“Aw c’mon! Take a quick peek before I shove it all inside him!” Filia asked.

Squigly gave in. “Urgh… fiiiine”

Steadily Milo got his first glimpse at anything but the complete darkness underneath Squigly’s ass. He took a sharp gasp of the cool night air to refill his lungs… only to have Squigly’s cock plug his mouth. Squigly’s idea of shifting positions meant taking her facesitting foreplay into full blown face fucking! Damn, he knew her shaft was huge, but taking it into his mouth really conveyed just how hung this girl was. It felt like someone had stuffed someone’s arm in his mouth! Worse yet, It wasn’t stopping for such trivial things as Milo’s comfort. It slipped deeper and deeper down the boy’s throat, demanding he go as limp as possible to accommodate that titanic rod. Down and down it all went, bulging his throat like a cock sleeve. Soon after, Milo’s vision was clouded again by that fat set of virile nuts taking rest on his eyes. He’s was nothing more than a fat assed fuck toy to these two!

Filia joined her friend in violating Milo’s orifices. The blunt head of her huge dick was pressing up against the boy’s veteran asshole, demanding to show its way in. Steadily it all parted open, accepting one of the most massive dicks he’d had up his ass all month! Milo couldn’t help but gasp as his tender asshole was so brashly shoved open, which yet again was ultimately drowned out by Squigly’s body. It came out as nothing more that soothing vibrations against the dick buried in his face. 

Still, even while she was violating his insides, Filia has a little more respect for the boy beneath her than the authoritative futa floozy ruthlessly pounding his face. No, Filia thought things ought to be a bit more intimate, a bit more close. What good was fucking a femboy if his legs weren’t clamping you in place while you painted his insides white!? Intimacy was half the point!

Filia’s hair tentacles made Milo’s legs split. Wide. She moved in close, shoving her mammoth cock deeper and deeper inside him while she angled her boy toy. She could really hear those muffled yelps now, just barely audible between Squigly’s thrusts in and out of his throat. Filia let Milo’s legs go, the incubus’s legs wrapping around Filia from instinct. She seemed to be a natural at making boys bend to her will! One final adjustment now, one final shift in position to hold on to Milo’s shoulders for support as her body angled to fuck his ass like a machine. Now, in it all went in one final satisfying plunge! Filia was balls deep! Milo was taking her titanic cock slab absolutely as deep as either of them could muster!

Getting filled to the brim with dick was one thing. Getting totally stuffed, having it all withdraw out, then thrust right back in was something else entirely! Once Filia was in position, the only kind things about her were that sweet smile and her satisfied giggles. Filia was fucking breeding his ass! Nothing but balls deep slamming, prostate pounding, boypussy brutalizing anal sex kept up from there. It was totally merciless; he was getting treated like a total fucktoy on both ends!

And… as much as he’d hate to admit it, he loved it. The way these ladies were debasing him, violating every part of him all while taking in their sex odors and getting his prostate pounded back to hell… it was all too much to bear!

Milo popped meer minutes into his futanari gangbang. His semi erect dick spurted flailing ropes of sperm all over Filia’s stomach while she continued to mercilessly plunge his ass. His body completely relaxed, letting those massive girl cocks do as they please. He loved being their absolute sex toy!

“Awwww~! Look!” Filia squealed. “He came hands free just from all this attention!”

“Wow, really?” Squigly asked. “Poor thing. We don’t intend to let you go until the both of us have unloaded inside you. I for one don’t even feel close yet!”

“Wanna switch positions once I nut in his ass, Squigs?” Fillia asked. “His face did look like a pretty comfy seat from what I saw. I gotta squeeze that head with my thighs and make him clean my dick before we let him go!”

Squigly nodded. “Sure thing. I hope his poor body can take it.”

Milo was in for a long night. What was he to do? All he could do, ultimately. He pressed his face deep against Squigly’s nutsack and tried to get cock drunk enough for the hours of play ahead...


End file.
